Sabishi
by mousewriter
Summary: what do you think will happen if ace of shohoku became fed up with his life? please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk. I'm just using this anime to satisfy my writer's itch. This fanfic also appears in my own website. View more of my fanfics at http://www.geocities.com/mariatachibana24/. Well, on to the show!   
  
  
  


Sabishi

He just had the urge to walk outside in the cold spring night. The prospect of facing the four walls of his room again just seemed ...lonely. 

He walked along the park, thinking about everything. His life, his dreams, his friends. Everything. As he looked back, he realized that he was lonely for most of his life. No real friends, no parents to fuss over him, no brothers and sisters and relatives to have fun with. All he had was just his own thoughts and basketball.

His ambition was to become the best basketball player in America. But life is not all that, he knew. There's more. Thinking about his dreams now made him see just how lonely they really were. There's nobody to share them with. Everything that he had in him was lonely, they were yearning for new things to make him happy.

He remembered the times when his classmates were playing, and he was just at a corner, watching everybody. They didn't make any effort to include him. He wanted to, but he's afraid of what they see in him. So he just played in the school backyard, by himself. No one to play with. All the students at school avoided him. 

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. His loneliness was choking him. He wanted to leave all of them behind. He ran away from the demons of loneliness that haunted him. He wanted to get away. Just go anywhere where his loneliness couldn't reach him.

Torrents of rain poured down. Still he wandered. Cold pins of rain pricked his skin. He didn't care. He wanted the cold rain to drive away his loneliness. He wandered around in the streets, feeling numb. He screamed his frustration in the rain, tears falling down on his face, but the rain hid them. He bumped into countless people, not bothering to give an apology. 

Many cars passed by, their spotlights hitting the lone figure of the boy, walking in the rain. Must be heartbroken, they said. But their guess was far from the truth. This boy has never been heartbroken in his life. Just left alone.

He didn't know how long he has been gone. Nobody would be looking for him anyway. His parents were somewhere traveling, left him alone. All they cared was their business trips. They have no time for him. Whenever they get home, they'd give him lots of gifts but it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel their love. They didn't know that he was lonely, being alone at the house, nobody to talk with. Just his thoughts.

He passed many bars, with lots of people inside, music blaring loudly. Some were laughing and drinking, while others were dancing. Neon lights flashed. He didn't notice. He just walked and walked, sometimes running. 

He passed along the bridge and stopped to view the clear water below. Through the downpour of the rain, he saw a lone figure of a girl standing by the rail. She was crying, he could tell. Her shoulders were heaving. They seemed to be defeated shoulders.

He watched as the girl grasped the rail and started to haul herself up over the rail.

He started to sprint towards the girl. He didn't think. He just reacted. He reached the girl in a few moments and pulled her away from the rail, hugging her close. But she struggled from him grasp, screaming at him to leave her be. But he didn't.

He pulled her face to his and kissed her, deeply.

She finally stopped struggling. But her body was trembling. Probably from the cold, or maybe because of the kiss. He couldn't tell. All he knew was that she was alone.

Finally, he pulled away.

He touched her face. Her lips, her eyebrows, her nose, her chin, her cheeks, rubbing his thumb over them, trying to rub some kind of warmth into her. She didn't move while he was doing all of these things. But her trembling didn't stop. Her lips, a bit parted, were swollen from his kiss. Rush of her breath brushing his face. 

Finally, he gazed deeply into her warm brown eyes overflowing with tears, then suddenly... suddenly... he realized that he wasn't alone... anymore.

  
  
  


Mousewriter: Well, what do you think? Please review! 


End file.
